


O Ditado do Danny

by Ohmy-mcdanno (orphan_account)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: Para Steve, estar no isoladamente foi melhor do que deveria. Ele passou o tempo conversando e rindo com seus companheiros de equipe, lendo mais do que ele leu nos últimos seis anos e, o mais importante, ele ficou 24 horas todos os dias com Danny.Tradução para português da fanfic "Danny's Saying"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Danny tem esse ditado que a vida é como uma dança que quase nunca conduzimos. Ele sempre brinca sobre como Steve vai conseguir morrer ou matar Danny eventualmente, mas é só para esconder a verdadeira natureza do sentimento. Eles estavam, de fato, sempre prestes a morrer.

Embora não tenha sido apenas Danny, mas o próprio Steve, Tani e Junior também foram envenenados naquele barco, Steve viu Danny ficando pior do que ele bem na frente de seus olhos e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Eles sobreviveram e ficaram na quarentena, e o tempo lá foi melhor do que deveria. Steve passou seu tempo falando e rindo com seus companheiros de equipe, lendo mais do que ele leu nos últimos seis anos e, o mais importante, ele estava 24 horas todos os dias com Danny.

Seria uma mentira dizer que Steve nunca quis desaparecer só porque Danny estava deixando-o louco, mas ser capaz de assistir Danny fazendo tantas coisas cotidianas é incrível e compensa.

Um dia, Steve sai do banheiro para encontrar Danny sentado à mesa, brincando com alguns tufos do seu próprio cabelo.

\- Tão cedo Danno, pesadelos?

\- Sim, não, você sabe, até dormir é meio chato agora.

\- Ei, olha – Steve alcança uma cadeira e senta ao lado de Danny. – Eu estava pensando que talvez possamos por algum item da cultura havaiana no nosso restaurante ... Eu sei que é de comida italiana, mas ...

\- Pra isso é um grande não, Steve, mas podemos pensar mais tarde.

E essa foi a primeira dica do quão alegre e sincero Danny poderia ser quando acabara de acordar. Por outro lado, quando Danny está concentrado jogando xadrez, por exemplo, você não pode falar com ele, ele te expulsar e ficar bravo com você por pelo menos um par de horas. Danny, antes de dormir, cheira bem. Steve sempre pode sentir lá da sua própria cama o quanto Danno cheira bem.

Durante o tempo no isolamento, os dois conseguiram conversar bastante. Realmente conversar, não brigar. Muitas vezes, ambos os homens podiam ser encontrados confortavelmente sentados em uma cama conversando, geralmente na de Danny, aquela no canto. Provavelmente Steve vai levar a maioria dessas conversas consigo pelo resto da vida, porque foi só então ele percebeu como Danny não compartilha muito de seus sentimentos e nem suas preocupações mais profundas. Eles conversaram sobre Grace, Rachel, Charlie, Mary e sobre suas namoradas. Steve ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir que Danny não estava muito feliz em seu relacionamento com Melissa.

\- O que você quer dizer? Melissa é ótima.

\- Sim, eu sei. E isso é o pior. Eu só... não consigo me conectar, sabe? Nós namoramos há quanto tempo? Três anos? Eu nem sei... Sinto que não estamos em um relacionamento. Nós apenas vamos a encontros esporádicos...

Steve sabia como era, era basicamente o mesmo relacionamento que ele teve com Lynn antes que ela terminasse com ele. Na verdade, ela usou quase as mesmas palavras que Danny.

\- Eu não sei, cara. Você tem medo de estar em um relacionamento com ela?

\- Ah, eu tentei, não tente? Eu simplesmente não consigo mais fingir que eu consigo estar naquele relacionamento.

Danny olha para ele e Steve percebe que sua vontade de fazer Danny feliz e mantê-lo seguro era uma de suas principais prioridades na vida. Como Melissa não podia ser isso para Danny?

\- Você sabe que Lynn terminou comigo basicamente pelo mesmo motivo e ela disse que estava preocupada comigo, se eu ficaria bem. E estou bem. Apesar de ter sido envenenado e tudo, mas meu coração está bem.

Enquanto ele fala, Danny o escuta com cuidado, provavelmente tentando ler entre as linhas de Steve.

\- Estou bem. Não vi ela a semana toda e tô totalmente bem. Quase morri e a minha preocupação com ela era que talvez ela pudesse finalmente conhecer alguém interessante.

\- Você é interessante, não diga isso.

\- Ah, não, Steve, não sou pra casar, babe. Nós quase morremos volta e meia. Imagine a pessoa que você ama indo todos os dias trabalhar e você não sabe se vai voltar ou não. Isso é como estar em um relacionamento com um de nós.

Isso quebrou o coração de Steve. Não deveria, mas quebrou. Eles enfrentaram sua morte eminente muitas vezes e isso fez com que eles tivessem medo de seguir com a vida. Tomar riscos. Se permitir amar. E Steve amava Danny. Talvez um pouco demais. Steve viveu tempo suficiente negando esses sentimentos.

\- Pelo menos você a mim.

Danny sorri

\- Isso é porque a vida é uma dança.

\- Que quase nunca conduzimos. – Steve conclui.

Eles se olhavam e estavam bem. Steve sabia que, apesar de estar longe de Grace e Charlie, Danny também estava gostando daquele tempo na quarentena. Steve olha em volta para verificar se Tani e Junior ainda estavam na outra sala.

\- Danny, eu... eu acho que quero te contar uma coisa.

\- Oh não, não, não vá lá. – Danny se levanta.

\- Danny, olha, não dá, ok? Eu tenho que ir falar sobre isso. Eu queria não precisar, mas deveríamos estar mortos agora e vamos morrer logo de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho que falar.

\- Steve, por favor, não. – Danny se senta novamente. – Não estrega isso.

\- Eu não vou! Isso não vai mudar nada nem um pouco, eu prometo, eu só... eu tenho que...

\- Steve, por favor...

\- Eu gosto de você, Danny. E você sabe o que quero dizer – Steve estava sussurrando e a cabeça de Danny cai, encostando o queixo no peito. – Eu só preciso saber que você sabe disso;

\- Bem, eu já sabia disso. Eu já sabia. Por que você tem que fazer isso?

\- O quê? Não consigo controlar. Você acha que está tudo bem por mim te ver todos os dias e dizer nada? Vejo você claramente triste em um relacionamento com Melissa sabendo o quanto... Quantas vezes eu quase perdi você, Danny? – Steve segura o rosto de seu parceiro com uma de suas mãos. – É cada vez mais difícil te ignorar. E eu não preciso que você sinta o o mesmo, sério, só preciso saber que você sabe, só isso.

Os olhos de Danny estavam presos com os de Steve. Ele respira lentamente e coloca uma mão sobre Steve.

\- Agora você sabe que eu sei – Danny faz uma pausa. Steve tira a mão do rosto de Danny e apenas segura a mão de seu parceiro. – Eu só não posso... Você sabe...

\- Não se preocupe, não se preocupe.

\- Talvez quando saímos, possamos falar sobre isso novamente. Não posso evitar de pensar que você só me disse essas coisas porque quase morremos e estamos aqui entediados até a morte

Steve ri baixo, soltando a mão de Danny. Ele queria dizer a Danny que não, o que ele disse não era em vão. Ele amava verdadeiramente Danny e, se eles fossem apenas amigo dele, se isso fosse suficiente para Danny, também seria o suficiente para Steve. Mas não era a hora, quando eles saíssem, eles iriam conversar.

Isso foi, é claro, antes de Danny ser baleado. Steve não parou para pensar muito, ele apenas entrou no modo Navy SEAL para fazer o que fosse necessário para salvar Danny. Eles tiveram que lidar com a bomba e com Danny, e lá estavam eles novamente, prestes a morrer. Às vezes, Danny abria os olhos e eles encontravam os de Steve, que dizia coisas como "Estou aqui amigo" "Você vai ficar bem" e "Fique acordado". Mas em certo ponto, quando ele estava sozinho com Danny, ele sussurrou: "Você não está morrendo para se livrar de mim, você entende?". Danny pisca os olhos e eles se molham, mas as lágrimas não caem.

Quando os médicos vêm para levar Danny para a cirurgia, Steve se permite dar uma última olhada no seu parceiro. A primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça é o ditado de Danny, e o quanto ele queria conduzir aquela dança. Enquanto ele e o resto da equipe são testados para deixar a quarentena, Steve pensa que talvez Danny já estivesse terminado a cirurgia, no entanto, ele foi informado que não havia ainda notícias sobre seu parceiro. Bem, nenhuma notícia é boa notícia, certo?

Quão errado ele estava.

Steve aguarda com o resto para o grupo na sala de espera. A maioria deles estava muito tenso para descansar. Eles não tinham nenhuma pista sobre o cara que atirou em Danny e o fato de que Steve não poder fazer nada sobre isso estava matando ele.

Chega a noite e ainda não há notícias.

Foi depois da meia-noite quando o médico finalmente veio. Steve lê seu rosto e ele soube. Danny sobreviveu. As mãos de Steve sobem para sua cabeça e ele começa a sussurrar uma sequência de "não, não não, não". Muitas das pessoas na sala nunca o viram reagir a algo assim. Steve se afasta, ele não queria ouvir a voz do médico, mas ele não estava longe o suficiente e ele ouviu as palavras.

\- Ele não sobreviveu.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny está morto. Morto. Morto. Morto.

Steve enfrentou a possibilidade da morte de Danny tantas vezes que ele pensou que nunca chegaria de verdade. Ele protegeria Danny sempre.

Mas ele não fez isso.

Danny está morto.

Eles basicamente fecharam um avião inteiro para Nova Jersey. Muitas pessoas deixaram tudo para atender ao funeral de Danny. Steve ficou perto de Charlie e Grace na maior parte do tempo. Estar lá para eles ajudou-o a ignorar a tremenda dor em seu coração. Era difícil deixar Danny para trás no continente, mas logo Steve voltou ao Havaí para investigar o assassinato de Danny. Trabalharam durante um mês inteiro e encontraram nada. Apenas quando o governador exigiu que Steve deixasse a investigação, ele se permitiu ao luto.

Steve se deu tempo de ir para casa com calma e encontrar o Camaro estacionado lá fora. Rachel insistiu que Steve ficasse com o carro, mas ele não dirigiu nem uma vez. Às vezes, Grace e Charlie vinham visitá-lo e ele abria o carro para que as crianças pudessem entrar. Grace frequentemente contava a história de quando roubaram o Camaro. Steve sabia o quanto essa história doía em Grace, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, porque também estava machucado.

Rachel também veio visitar mais vezes do que Steve esperava. Eles não falavam muito. Na verdade, Steve não falava muito, porque às vezes Rachel apenas começava a contar histórias ou apenas assegurava Steve o quanto Danny gostava dele, o que era pior. Isso lembrava que ele gostava de Danny também. Bastante. Havia noites em que Steve não conseguia dormir e tudo o que ele podia pensar era que contar a Danny sobre seus sentimentos foi uma boa ideia. Danny morreu sabendo que seu melhor amigo estava realmente apaixonado por ele. Eles falariam sobre isso. Sobre o que Danny queria falar? Ele também ama Steve? Agora, Steve nunca saberia.

Porque Danny está morto. Morto.

Poucos meses depois, Grace e Steve tiveram uma discussão sobre o Camaro. Ela já tinha a carteira de habilitação e queria o carro. Era de Steve, mas achou que era muito ingrato da parte dele não dirigir o carro e deixá-lo estacionado para sempre. Eles chegaram a um acordo: Steve ajudaria Grace a comprar um carro para ela - um pouco mais lento do que um Camaro - e ele começaria a dirigir o carro preto.

Ele começou a ir trabalhar nas segundas e quintas-feiras com o Camaro. Foi surpreendentemente reconfortante estar de volta. Às vezes, ele encontrava coisas de Danny pelo carro, então ele as pegava e colocava no escritório de Danny, que permaneceu intocado. Ele não recrutou ninguém além de Junior, e o trabalho continua, nem perto de ser tão excitante quanto antes.

Insônia pegou Steve de jeito. E foi em uma dessas noites sem fim que o impossível aconteceu. Ele fingia assistir algo na TV quando ouve pneus e logo depois os passos pesados até sua porta. Steve pega cobertura atrás do sofá e busca por uma arma com os olhos. No entanto, alguém abre a porta. Com uma chave. Ele espera.

\- Steve?

Era um sussurro, um sussurro que fez todo o corpo de Steve ficar frio como nunca aconteceu antes. Ele queria se levantar, responder, mas não conseguia se mover.

\- Steve...

O sussurro de Danny volta e com isso o som de um corpo caindo no chão. Steve viu a imagem de Danny no chão. Era real.

\- Danny? Danny? – Em alguns passos Steve estava de joelhos ao lado de Danny.

 -Steve, desculpe, desculpe-me. – Com a ajuda de Steve, Danny se vira, rosto virado para seu antigo parceiro. Seu cabelo loiro estava muito mais longo, bem como sua barba. – Eu levei um tiro.

\- Eu sei, quero dizer, que isso?

\- Mais tarde. Mais tarde. Por favor, faça alguma coisa da Marinha e feche essa coisa.

\- Vou te levar pro hospital.

\- Você acha que se eu pudesse ir eu estaria aqui, Steve?

Danny tinha no total três feridas de bala, mas apenas a do lado direito de seu estômago ainda tinha a bala no corpo. Não pensando muito (porque pensava doia Steve de muitas maneiras) Steve cuida de todos os ferimentos de Danny. Havia muitos outros, não só as balas. Alguns deles eram velhos, indicando que Danny estava em combate e não se escondeu do mundo. Steve começou a juntar as peças e logo ele tinha uma boa teoria sobre o que tudo isso significava.

Danny oscilou entre estar acordado e dormindo a noite inteira e Steve o deixa descansar no sofá. Steve cuidou da segurança perímetro, mantendo sua arma perto de si para caso ele precisasse. Parecia que a noite era uma das mais longas de sua vida, Steve não dormiu nem por um minuto.

Por volta das 9h Danny acorda. Steve já estava ao seu lado, oferecendo algumas aspirinas e água. Danny olha para Steve e havia dor em seus olhos. Dor emocional. Mais uma vez Steve ficou de joelhos.

\- Apenas pegue os comprimidos, Danny.

\- Eu sinto que tenho tanto para dizer...

\- Mas não agora, não faça isso.

\- Agora sim – Danny agarra o tecido da camisa de Steve. – Eu ouvi você antes, você me ouve agora. – Steve espera. – Quando eu acordei da cirurgia, eles já tinham contado a todos que eu estava morto. Não pude escolher. Eu não concordei. Eu nunca concordaria com isso. Eu juro. Eu nunca faria nada para machucar você ou meus filhos.

\- Quem eram eles, Danny?

\- CIA. E eu sei. Eu sei o quanto você odeia eles. E você também sabe como eles não aceitam não como resposta. Mas eles sabiam quem era o cara que atirou em mim. Trabalhei para eles disfarçados por meses. É por isso que o Five-0 não teve nenhuma pista.

Steve concorda, tentando manter uma o rosto sem expressão, mas seu interior queria que ele destruísse a CIA e todos que fizeram parte desta história. Ele queria até ficar com raiva de Danny, mas imaginando tudo o que o loiro passou, Steve quis abraçá-lo e nunca mais deixa-lo ir embora.

\- Como você acabou aqui no Havaí de novo?

\- É uma história muito longa que eu não quero contar agora. – Danny segura o rosto de Steve com uma mão. – Eu não aguento mais. Às vezes eu sinto que estou me partindo e não consigo parar.

Steve fecha os olhos e inclina na mão de Danny. Ele tinha muito a dizer, mas as palavras não vieram.

\- Sinto muito o que fiz você passar. Eu estou aqui agora. Não irei a lugar algum.

Com um aceno firme, Steve concorda e oferece a Danny a água e os comprimidos novamente. Desta vez, Danny aceita.

\- Descanse, Danny.

Pouco tempo depois, Danny adormece novamente. Steve liga para Lou para dizer que ele faltaria o trabalho, nada para se preocupar, apenas um negócio pessoal, e como Steve às vezes fazia isso, Lou concordou e disse a Steve que ele ligaria se algo extremamente importante acontecesse. Steve também teve que conter o desejo de fazer alguns telefonemas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas ele simplesmente ficou em casa, preparou o almoço e esperou que Danny acordasse. Ele acorda por volta das 2 da tarde.

\- Steve?

\- Ei, amigo. – Steve vem da cozinha. – Como você está se sentindo?

\- Como uma merda. Mas estou feliz por estar aqui. – Danny senta-se e faz uma careta. – Foi muito ruim?

\- Não, na verdade, não acho que a bala tenha atingido algum dos órgãos vitais. Você deveria descansar.

\- Eu concordo com você, pra variar.

\- Ei, Danny – Steve senta um tanto distante de Danny – Estamos em perigo?

\- Eu... eu acho que não. Eu matei o cara que fez isso. Mas eu devo esperar o contato antes de qualquer coisa. Eu não deveria estar aqui.

\- Isso é tudo loucura. Você estava morto. Morto. Voamos até Nova Jersey. Você tem um túmulo lá, cara. Grace, ela às vezes vem aqui e me conta histórias sobre vocês dois.

\- Grace? – Os olhos de Danny estão molhados novamente – Como está ela?

\- Ela é ótima. Linda. Eu cuidei dela, como prometi.

\- Eu sabia que você iria.

\- Ela pegou sua carteira de motorista, nós compramos um carro para dela. Ela ainda está namorando o filho do Lou, está bem sério entre os dois, pra ser honesto. Ele é um bom garoto.

\- E Charlie?

\- Charlie é tão alto, cara, é inacreditável como ele está crescendo. – Steve percebe uma lágrima caindo dos olhos de Danny. Steve a alcançou com os dedos – Você estará em breve com eles de novo. Eles entenderão.

\- Oh não, eles não vão. Você conhece Grace, ela não vai me perdoar. Ela é praticamente igual a mim e eu não me perdoaria. Você também não precisa me perdoar, você sabe.

\- Danny... – Também era difícil para Steve, deixar as coisas, toda a dor. – Seus filhos te amam. Eles sentem sua falta. Eu senti sua falta. Muito.

\- Droga, Steve. Eu sinto muito...

\- Não, Danny, não ..."

\- Eu te amo, sabia? E eu tive tempo para pensar sobre isso, não é porque você está aqui e cuidando de mim. Eu te amo. E você sabe o que quero dizer.

Ambos os homens estavam se olhando. Steve ainda não podia acreditar que Danny estava ali, que o homem que amava estava vivo. Eles ficam assim durante alguns minutos antes de Steve quebrar o silêncio.

\- Eu também te amo.

Danny sorri, mas isso visivelmente doía, mas Steve sorri também. Ele envolve um braço ao redor do ombro de Danny e beija a têmpora do loiro e depois a bochecha dele. Danny move sua cabeça um pouco e eles estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. O ditado de Danny cruza a mente de Steve. Esta foi uma das raras oportunidades de conduzir a dança. Steve lentamente move sua cabeça em direção a Danny e seus lábios se encontram pela primeira vez.


End file.
